Farewell
by PrimsoneClementine
Summary: It was Kurapika's 18th Birthday! Her friends made a surprise party, but it seemed that she'd get another surprise after the said celebration.


_Hi! I'm PC. This is my first try in making KuroPika fiction. I made this fic to celebrate Kurapika-chan's Birthday! Happy Birthday Kurapika! Anyway, English isn't my first tounge. So, sorry if the words are quite.. weird. And sorry for grammar mistake(s), typos, and wrong spellings. I made this fic at 10:00 pm, after an OH so tiring day.. so this fic is sure gonna have a lot of mistakes.. *sigh*_

_I am a HUUUGE fans of Chain Pair. But I'm not really a fujoshi, and I prefer Kuroro X Female Kurapika couple. So..i'm going to change Kurapika's gender to female here._

_Okay then, let's start, shall we?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : **Farewell

**Author :** PC / Primsone Clementine

**Genre : **Romance, Angst

**Cast :** Kuroro Lucilfer, Kurapika Kuruta

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** a bit OOC, typos everywhere, Fem!Kurapika, grammar mistakes, oneshot.

**Summary : **It was Kurapika's 18th Birthday! Her friends made a surprise party! But it seemed that she'd get another _surprise _after the said celebration.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kurapika's POV**

It was my Birthday, April the 4th. When I went home after working at the Hunter Association building, I was so surprised to find my door wasn't lock and it left ajar. I thought there's a thief inside. I was sure I didn't forget to lock it this morning, and I had the key on my pocket too. so I barged in and being even more surprised when the lights suddenly turned on, and 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURAPIKA!' could being heard from certain hunters.

"wha—" I was dumbfounded by their action. After my eyes recovered from the sudden change of the light, I found Gon, Killua and Leorio standing infront of me with a Birthday cake on Gon's hand. There were delicious foods on the table—which I was sure they bought it somewhere, according to the experiences we had in the Hunter Exam, those food were just.. too impossible for them to make—Baloons hanging on the wall, a long paper written 'Happy Birthday!" also hanged between the said ballons. They were all grinning widely, waiting for my response, which I did in the next five seconds.

"Wh—What are you doing here?! I-I mean, how did you come in? I'm sure I locked the door before I left this morni—" but my words were cutted off when Killua suddenly rose his fist. He showed me his cat-like smirk as he opened his hand, showing a silver key with a key chain written 'Kurapika's' on it. My eyes widened, and I absentmindedly checked my pocket. The key was gone.

"I took it when you weren't looking. You shouldn't let your guard down, You know." He chuckled, answering my unspoken question. And it reminded me of the day when my Nen Teacher, which was Master Mizuken, took my Hunter License with the same way as Killua did today. I rolled my eyes and caught the key smoothly when Killua threw it to me. "Okay, you got me."

I smiled sincerely; the smile that I showed to my friends only. "Anyway, Thank you for all of this guys! I didn't expect that you'll remember my birthday." Gon's grin grew even wider, "Of course we remembered it! We are your friends!" he said cheerfully, his innocent face always succeed in making me happy.

Leorio cleared his troath, obviously wanting some attention. It wasn't like I don't realised his presence, though, "Alright, Guys! Now, let's start the party!"

"YOSH!"

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

"Goodbye, Kurapika!"

"See you!"

"Bye! And Thanks!"

The party was over. Gon, Killua and Leorio waved their hands and kept saying those words on the distances. I waved back at them, "Okay guys! You come here whenever you want!" then closed the door soundlessly. I leaned my back to the door. A long and heavy sigh came out from my mouth. Today was indeed a very tiring day, and I had a lot of thoughts lately. Maybe a little rest would help…

I opened my bedroom's door and walked Inside. on the corner of the room, I could see a small pile of presents lying down untouched there. Actually, the ones that come to my party were only Gon, Killua, and Leorio, but it seemed that Senritsu, Neon and my comrades in Hunter Association had been entrusting Leorio to give their presents to me.

I smiled again. It had been a long time since I last celebrated my Birthday, or to be more precise, about 5 or 6 years ago, right before the massacre happened. I celebrated my 12th birthday with my family. But I never celebrate it again since then, because I was too busy preparing for my revenge.

I had a perfect family. But _those bastards _just really had to ruin it.

I sighed again for god-knows how many times, and walked closer towards my presents. I knelt down, picked a present randomly and opened it. It was from my boss, Neon Nostrade. I took it out, and immadiately jaw dropped.

A dress.

I facepalmed. Ever since I revealed my true gender, Neon was the one who looked really happy with the news. _'I knew it! I was really confused when I first saw you, you are beautiful Kurapika! You shouldn't have hide that from us! You see, if you wear that tribal clothes,…' _was the response Neon gave to me in that day, and then she started bickering about fashion, what hair style to wear in what attire, and the list went on. And after that, every time I came with her—as a bodyguard—to Mafia's party, she always forced me to wear dresses. But I always made '_but I have to pretend to be a boy, Neon-sama. How if there's an un-expected attack in that party? That dress surely will disturb my movements. I hope you'll understand, Neon-sama.' _as an excuse. And so Neon never bother me about wearing a dress again. But now. . .

I stared at the blue dress. I was sure it's really expensive. The dress was knee length. The sleeves were short, and there was a white apron adhered in the front side of the dress. White laces could be seen in every edges of the apron. This dress reminded me of the film I watched in my Childhood, which was 'Alice in the wonderland'. I put the dress on the side. Inside the box there was a white bandana with a white ribbon on it.

I sighed—again—and took the dress. Maybe I should try it on. Once. Just once. I carried the dress and walked towards the bathroom.

5 minutes passed and I finally _succeed _In wearing that goddamn dress. Seriously, I wasn't used to wear a dress and would never do. I always wore men's attire for the past 5 years. Even before the massacre happened, I NEVER wear a dress before. It was so hard just to put it on properly.

I walked out of the bedroom and stared at my reflection on the mirror. The dress was really. . . fit on me. I turned my body and started staring again. Well, not bad, I thought. And honestly I looked. . . nice? Okay I was too much.

I took the bandana out of the box and put it on my head. I really looked feminine now. Neon once said I already looked like a girl with my male disguise. Okay so this was my first and probably last time I wear a girl's dress. And it oh so NOT comfortable.

I walked to the small pile of the present again. Gon gave me a photo album, inside it there were a lot of our photos. Killua gave me a yoyo, and I was having a hard time to use it. It was really heavy. If I wasn't mistaken, I heard Killua said something about 50 kilos yoyo. Maybe this yoyo was what he's talking about?

I opened another box and found a book in it. It was from Leorio. He gave me the sequel of my favourite novel. I should thank him later.

After I opened all of my presents, I threw the empty boxes to the trashbin. i sat on the edge of my bed and scanned the room. "Hm? What's that?" I muttered to my self. There was a small box on the corner of my room. Oh, looks like I missed that one. I reached that box, "What's this? It's so small.. and light. I don't remember I accepted this…"

"Let's see. . ." I opened the box and took it out. it was a small paper. I read it out loud :

"_Open your window at 09:00 pm. _Wait. What?" I raised a quizziqal eyebrow. What does it mean? I took a glance at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was 09:00 p.m already. Should I open the window? what if it was a trap? But it was just too obvious for a trap.

'_well, I guess I'm just gonna open it. If it's a trap I can protect my self, anyway.' _and then I walked towards my window. I unlocked it and open the said window. The cold night air immediately barged in. the wind blew my hair, and it almost make the bandana fall off.

"_Yare-yare_.. what took you so long? I'd catch a cold if you don't open it faster, you know."

_That voice. . ._

I looked up to see a black shadow jumped from a tree branch into my bedroom. A figure of a tall man

was now standing in front of me. He let his black hair down. He wore a black suit and a red tie. There was a cross-shape-like tattoo on his forehead, which was really contrast with his pale skin. His abysmal black eyes stared into my Aquamarine ones, but I was sure my eyes were now turning to Scarlet.

He was none other than Kuroro Lucilfer.

Before I could even scream the curses that could make Buddha's ear bleed, He rised his hand to stop me. "Okay, don't start, Kurapika. You do know that it's not fair to fight against a nen-blocked person, right?"he said while smirking; the one that I really hated and I feel like erasing those smirk from him permanently. I showed him my best glare, it usually worked on Leorio or Killua—when they started playing prank on me or something—but it seemed that it doesn't worked on him. He didn't even blink.

He chuckled and moved one step closer. With my instinc, I stepped back. "You don't have to glare like that. But I like your Scarlet Eyes. How if you smile for a bit? That would make you look better." He said. I didn't obey and made my glare even more intense than before. I was really tired today and now this bastard come? Urgh.

I sighed heavily, and my eyes turned to the normal colour of Aquamarine. I had to be calm. This was my house, and I didn't want to destroy it by fighting with this bastard yet. I should finish him somewhere else.

And honestly, I was tired.

I scowled at him with my arms akimbo, "What do you want?"

"hmm. How if I say that I come here to celebrate your Birthday?" He said casually. My eyes widened even so slightly. I mean, he, Kuroro Lucilfer, actually remembered _my _birthday?

I cleared my troath and quickly recovered from the shock, "And how if I say that I absolutely do NOT want to celebrate it with you?" I replied. He chuckled again and I held the urge to punch him on the face, because he laughed just like that as if I was his best buddy. Just thinking of it made me shudder.

"too bad. I bought a present for you, you know."

He took out a small weird-looking brown cloth and when he opened it the cloth suddenly grew wider. He took out a white box and after that the cloth shrinked again to it's normal size. I snorted inwardly, _right. What an useful stolen ability, _I cursed him and silently felt sorry for whoever had this ability.

"here. Special for you." He smiled childishly, this time I couldn't hold back my expression. My eyes were being wider as he did so. He seemed so innocent now. Nobody would ever think that he was the Gen'ei Ryodan leader. And oh- wait, Why did he act so friendly to me?! And why did I blush when he smiled?!

I held back the urge to actually say something like, 'Thank you' or even a simple 'Thanks'. So I just scowled deeply and took that box. It was a bit heavy and I had to hold it with both of my hands so it wouldn't fall off. _Definetily different from the first box, _I rolled my eyes and took a quick glance at the small box he gave me—somehow—back then.

"what's this?" I tried to make my voice as un-friendly as possible, but failed. It was being even more awkward now. "Just open it straight away." He replied while showing me _that _smile again. Maybe he already found out that I would actually blush when he did so. Oh great. I avoided that smile and opened the box.

And I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now.

The very familiar glow of Scarlet could be seen from two floating eye balls. The transparant jar didn't cover the beauty they were showing off. Those eyes stared blankly at mine, and my eyes were now turning to the same colour of them, again. I stood still there, holding the precious jar that I had been looking for ages.

The Scarlet Eyes.

I didn't care even if _he _saw my dumbfounded expression and would tease me endlessly after I recovered. I held the jar tightly with my trembled hands, "This.. this is.."

"Yep. That's the Kuruta Scarlet Eyes. There was an Auction in the country I visited last month. It was a bit handful at first to get those eyes. But don't worry, I didn't steal it. I bought it. So what do you think?" he said calmly.

And I didn't care too if he saw my tears falling off from my Scarlet Eyes.

"Thank you.. thank you so much.. I can't thank you enough.."

I hugged the jar tightly. i could feel my folks' souls hugged me back. Just thinking of that made me really want to turn back time. I let my head down, my bangs were covering a half of my face. At least this way he wouldn't see my she-looks-so-weak expression. Tears kept falling from my eyes, but I still managed to hold the sobs to come out from my mouth.

But I failed when he put me on his embrace all of sudden.

I cried even louder. Sadness made me blind until I didn't even care who hugged me now. I rested my head on his chest and he tucked my head under his chin. If Gon, Killua or Leorio were here, they would jawdrop as wide as possible and then fainted in shock.

Kuroro let go of me and wipe my tears with his thumb. He smiled again. He ruffled my blonde hair but not too harsh so the bandana didn't fall off.

I missed the slight sad look on his face when he did so.

"Kuroro." I called him and my voice trembled. When I said his name it left a weird sensation on my tongue. It was so foreign. "yes?" he replied

"I'm tired." I looked up and stared directly at him. My face was red from crying and embarrassment. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Tired of what?"

"Revenging."

He looked slightly shocked of what I said. It was necessary, though. After he recovered from the shock he smiled—again—and put his hand on top of my head, "So what are you going to do now?"

I looked down and stared at the Scarlet Eyes' jar I was holding, "I don't know.. I just.. I just want to stop revenging.."

His smile grew even wider, "Okay. And I promised Ryodan won't bother you ever again. What do you think?" he asked me. And for the first time in my life, I smiled at him. "Okay."

Kuroro grinned widely. I had no idea why he suddenly act childish in front of me, though. He looked so much younger than his real age, and with that hairdo he looked like a teenager.

"Ano.. anyway, is this for real? I mean.. this eyes are expensive.." I put the jar on my desk carefully. Kuroro immediately nodded and replied, "Sure, it's a present from me."

Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. I chewed my lower lips and walked closer to the Ryodan's leader. He looked confused when I suddenly put my hand on his left chest, right where his heart located. "I will pay." I said as I focused on my Nen. I could feel my Nen flowed trough his chest. After my Nen found something it had been looking for, I closed my eyes and focused on it even more. I could barely hear a crashing sound of chains, and after that I let go of him.

"Done. You don't have to look for the Nen Exorcist anymore." I said, playing with the edge of my apron—yes, I was still wearing the goddamn dress—and blushed. I had no idea why I blushed, though.

Kuroro's eyes widened even so slightly. He put his hand on his chest. He tried to summoned his Bandit's Secret book, and succeed. "i.. I can use Nen again! What a relief.. Thank you, Kurapika." He said. The book that he summoned was dissapeared. "Yeah, You are welcome"

I sat on a chair in front of my desk and put my hand on the Scarlet Eyes' jar. I really missed them. Staring at the blazing blank eyes made me wonder whose eyes were these. It could be my father's, my mother's, or maybe Pairo's. There were still a lot of pairs to find. And now with our deal—Ryodan won't bother me and I won't bother Ryodan either—I could relaxe..at least I didn't have to think about revenge anymore. But.. why did I feel that I don't want to.. lose Kuroro?

I tried to hide my hesitation. I turned my head towards Kuroro and he stared back at me. "Kuroro, I .."

I stopped midway. I didn't know what to say. There was no way I would say something like, 'I don't wanna lose you, Kuroro.' To him, right?

"Yes? What is it?"

"n-never mind. So I can keep this eyes for me?" I changed the topic eventough I already asked that question. I put the jar on my lap so I could watch it closer, "Sure. Just keep it." He replied.

"Just keep it as a birthday present, and a Farewell gift from me."

I didn't expect that he would say something like that.

I turned my head towards him and raised an eyebrow, "Farewell? What do you me—"

But I couldn't find him.

I could feel the cold wind coming from the opened window. I walked hurriedly towards the window. I tried to find him in the darkness of the night, but I couldn't. He left no trace as he always did. Maybe it was because it's too dark so I couldn't see him, or maybe it was just him that ran too fast.

He was gone.

I closed the window slowly, still hoping maybe he was just playing a prank on me and would be back soon enough. But no, he didn't. I kicked the white box that was once being the container of the Scarlet eyes. Suddenly a piece of paper fell of from the said box as I did so. I picked the paper and un-folded it. "What's this? A letter?"

After I read it all, I threw the goddamn latter to the trashbin.

"Moron." I mumbled as I wiped the tears that was falling off from my burning Scarlet Eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hey, Kurapika_

_I knew it that you'll read this after I'm gone. Well, I left you just like that not without a reason. I did it because I just realised something… important. I realised my feelings towards you._

_I don't know for sure, though. But I think I'm in love with you. Silly, huh? However, being a thief and a person from Ryuusegai I am, I don't know what love actually is. It's cliché. But when I look at you, I think I get it now.._

_I too realised something else. I realised that we can't be together. It's not health for us to be so. I'm a thief, you're a hunter. I knew that we are… Unintended. So, sorry. I really have to do this. Maybe that was going to be the very last time we meet._

_Or maybe I'm going to come to you again, when I get another pair of Scarlet Eyes. But until now, I'm not so sure about it. Even if we—or I, force us to be together, that's not going to work._

_Then again, who am I to judge?_

_I don't even have an idea about your feelings towards me. My bad._

_So, I just can say, Happy Birthday, and Goodbye, Kurapika Kuruta._

—_The one that destroyed you past, Kuroro Lucilfer—_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

A/N :

Waaaaa! It's sucks! I know! 0.0 My idea stucked all of sudden!

Anyway, Thank you for reading this fic. This is my first try so… please, sorry for the mistakes. When I re-read this fic I was like 'WHAT DID I WRITE?!' , 'KURORO IS TOO OOC HERE!' and 'THE LETTER SUCK' until the old granny that lives next to me replies the shouting with a 'JANGAN BERISIK! NENEK MAU TIDUR! (Don't be so loud, I want to sleep –in indonesian-).-_-

Oh and anyway, I was thinking to make a Truth or Dares fiction or something like that. But I'm not sure, because school will start next Monday and I won't have a lot of time to update :p what do u think? And actually I made a 20 pages comic of this fiction. Maybe I'm going to publish it someday after I finished it.

Okay enough bickering. Thanks again for reading! Reviews are really welcome!^^

Friday, April 04, 2014

**-Primsone Clementine**


End file.
